


Rather Waste Some Time With You

by keepyoursoul



Category: The Used
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oneshot, Quert - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5811451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepyoursoul/pseuds/keepyoursoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bert recently moved in with Quinn after dropping out of highschool and trying to quit drugs & alcohol, Quinn is trying to help him get his life back on track. But the longer they live together the closer they become, until the next thing Quinn knows, Bert's sleeping in his bed like it's the most normal thing in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rather Waste Some Time With You

Bert moved in with Quinn only a few months ago, but you would think that they've known each other for years by the way that act.

They do literally everything together, eating, sleeping, watching movies, they're barely apart for a minute, and it's just the way that they like it.

Bert finally feels like he has a best friend, after dropping out of high school, he wasn't really close to anyone anymore, before he reconnected with Quinn, and his life made a change for the better.

He drank too much, and occasionally did drugs, but ever since moving in with Quinn, he quit. He just felt happier, and like all of a sudden it wasn't so hard with someone supporting you along the way. And also that same person to make you cereal in the morning.

Quinn had a few best friends actually, but he didn't feel the same way about them as he did with Bert. He didn't know what it was about him, but he felt like he could never get sick of spending time with him, no matter how annoying he could be. He was so insanely childish, and sometimes he needed to be told what to do like he was five years told, but Quinn never got mad. He couldn't get mad at someone with a smile like that, and whenever he heard Bert's stupid high pitched giggle, his anger melted away.

One morning, Quinn woke up to a something small curled up in the bed beside him, and at first he got scared, before he recognized that the black matted mess that was the back of Bert's head, and he calmed down. Bert must have come into his room in the middle of the night, like he did sometimes. Quinn didn't question it, he didn't want to make Bert feel uncomfortable, so he just went along with it, rolling over and going back to sleep as if it was the most normal thing in the world. 

Hours later, he woke up to a much brighter room, and Bert who was asleep facing his chest. After a few minutes of waking up, he decided that they should get up for the day.

"Hey, wake up," he said quietly, moving Bert's shoulder a little.

Bert scrunched up his face and made a whiny noise, pulling the covers up higher.

"We gotta get up, it's like 1 pm. Come on," he told Bert, trying to move his hair out of his face.

Bert made a defeated noise, and rubbed his face, sitting up.

He sighed.

"I was lonely last night, so I came in here," he told Quinn.

"That's okay," Quinn smiled, looking up at Bert.

Bert smiled in return. "You were taking up the whole bed, I had to shove you over."

"Well, it's my bed!"

"Still, you should just sleep on one side in case I want to come over in the middle of the night," Bert told him.

Quinn laughed. "No, if you wanna sleep in here, then come in here when I go to bed, not at three in the morning."

"Okay," Bert said, taking him seriously.

Quinn just rolled his eyes.

"Oh, you know you love me, Quinny," Bert said, using the name that Quinn hated.

He made a face at the name, and Bert laughed.

"Okay, come on," he said, sitting up and trying to pull Bert's hand so that he would get out of bed. But Bert resisted, instead wrapping his arms around Quinn's middle, holding him tightly.

"No, I wanna stay in bed," he said into his shoulder.

Quinn just sat there until Bert was done, petting his hair. Wow, he really needs to wash it.

Eventually, he got tired of waiting knowing that Bert could probably fall asleep on his shoulder if he wanted to, and he wrapped his arms around Bert and lifted him right out of the bed, forcing him to stand.

"Hey!" Bert said, mad that he wasn't under the covers anymore.

Quinn chuckled at how easy it was to move Bert around. "We can't stay in bed all day," he told him, and made his way into the kitchen.

-

That day, Quinn finally managed to get some work done eventually, while Bert did absolutely nothing productive, but at least he made them something for supper. Quinn finished an essay for school that he had to get done, and felt happy that he could have the rest of the weekend off to do nothing and spend time with Bert, not like he didn't do that everyday anyway.

That night, he was exhausted, and climbed into bed thinking that he could finally have a long uninterrupted sleep, when he head the door open.

He heard the door close soon after, and saw a dark figure make their way over to the other side of the bed. Well, he was either going to get murdered, or it was Bert.

"Hi," Bert said, and then laughed, getting into the bed beside Quinn.

"Oh, lord," Quinn groaned, and rolled over. "Just go to sleep," he told him.

Bert pulled the covers up, but he couldn't sleep. Ten minutes ticked away, and then twenty, and he felt just like he did in his own room.

"Quinn, I can't sleep," he whispered, and Quinn made an angry noise.

"What?!" Quinn angrily whispered back, and rolled over, looking at Bert. "I thought that when you came in here, you could go to sleep, so just sleep," he told him.

"I know, but I can't for some reason. It's cause you're all the way over there. Like, usually when I come in here you're already asleep so I can sleep beside you and I fall asleep right away," he explained.

"Ugh, you're so annoying," Quinn told him, but he didn't really mean it, as he moved closer to Bert and wrapped his arm around his small body, pulling him towards his chest and holding him close.

"Is that better?" He asked.

"Mhmm," Bert mumbled into Quinn's chest, finally feeling warm and happy with Quinn's arm holding him securely.

Quinn sighed, resting his chin on the top of Bert's head. No matter how much he seemed to be annoyed by Bert, he secretly loved the way that Bert always wanted to cuddle with him, and he smiled, falling to sleep instantly holding him protectively in his arms.

-

The next morning, Quinn woke up with Bert's head on his chest, his arm lazily around him.

He glanced at the clock on the bedside table.

2:03pm!!

He looked back down at Bert sleeping, his hand clutched Quinn's t-shirt by his face, as if he was holding on in his sleep. Quinn silently laughed.

"Hey, let's get up," he told him, which felt like only the millionth time he's said that in his life. Usually when Bert slept in his own room, he never had to wake him up. Bert would always come and jump onto Quinn's bed, waking him up early and snuggling up to him, pushing Quinn around to put his arm around him until Quinn finally gave up sleep and got up.

But now that Bert was sleeping in Quinn's bed, it was like he was at the ultimate level of peace, and couldn't be bothered with waking up in the next century.

"Come on," Quinn told him, and sat up, causing Bert to sit up with him.

"Nooo," he said, trying to bury his face in Quinn's shoulder.

Quinn pushed him away gently, and grabbed his wrist. "We're getting up," he said, and dragged him out of the bed. Bert tried his hardest to go limp and make Quinn drag his dead weight, but it didn't really help matters much, and Quinn pulled him out of the bed with one yank, and Bert had to stand up before falling onto the hard floor.

Bert just stood there angrily, rubbing his face with his hands.

"I think you should have a shower today," Quinn said, as it seemed like Bert wasn't going to do it by himself.

Bert's face contorted into shock. "What? No!" He said, angry that Quinn had even mentioned it. He hated showers. They were wet, and cold, and a lot of work, and afterwards you were freezing and dripping wet everywhere, and his hair went all wavy.

"Yeah, you're having a shower today. Right now, actually," Quinn said, and before Bert could protest, Quinn picked Bert up over his shoulder and carried him across the hall into the bathroom.

"No!" Bert screamed. "Put me down!", but it was too late, Quinn put him down in the bathroom, and then quickly kicked the door shut behind them, standing in front of it to block the way.

"I'm not having a shower, and you can't make me," Bert said, crossing his arms as if that proved his point.

"Yes i can, you have to have a shower. I don't even know how long it's been. More than a week, that's for sure."

"I don't care," Bert said.

"Get in, before we do it the hard way," Quinn said, trying to act intimidating even though he knew Bert didn't buy it. It was obviously an act.

"Step away from the door, otherwise you'll regret it." Bert said, looking Quinn straight in the eyes.

Quinn smiled. "You think you can hurt me? Go ahead, try," he said.

"That's not was I was thinking," Bert told him, sounding very determined. "If you don't let me go, I'll kiss you."

Quinn's smile faded. Bert wouldn't actually do it, would he? He started getting nervous. Bert was totally bluffing. "You're not gonna do it. And I'm not moving." He said.

But Bert didn't make any move towards the shower, instead he stepped closer to Quinn, trying to look intimidating despite being like six inches shorter than him.

"I'm gonna do it," Bert warned.

"Just get in the shower."

"No, move."

"Never," Quinn said with a smile, but I was quickly wiped away.

Bert closed the distance between them in one movement and slammed their lips together at force that knocked Quinn back against the door.

He was shocked, first of all. Part of him didn't believe that Bert would do it, he was usually all talk about a lot of things. He was half surprised that he would go this far. But that soon evaporated from his mind as he became aware of the actual events that were happening.

Bert had Quinn pinned up against he door, his hands firmly pushing his hips back as his lips moved against Quinn's as he moved his tongue against Quinn's lips.

He was secretly over the moon. He got a reason to kiss Quinn, and finally, he could feel what his lips felt like against his own.

He knew that he liked Quinn a little more than Quinn probably liked him back, and at times it made him a little sad, but most of he time he didn't care. He lived with Quinn, and he was going to take advantage of that. He cuddled up to him as much as possible, and now he didn't even need to ask before Quinn was pulling him into his arms in bed or on the couch when they watched a movie, and neither of them ever said anything about how maybe what they were doing was a little bit above just friends.

Bert reluctantly pulled away, not wanting to push Quinn too far and freak him out, so he backed up and looked him dead in the eyes.

Quinn still looked shocked.

"Can I go now?" He asked.

And just as he thought that Quinn was finally going to let him go, Quinn walked towards Bert and pushed him gently up against the shower. Two could play this game, and besides, it gave him a good reason to kiss Bert more. He didn't know that Bert was doing this for all the same reasons.

"No, I said I'm gonna make you have a shower, and I'm going to."

"Well, I'm still not-"

Quinn didn't let him finish the sentence, he could guess where Bert was going with it, and mushed their lips together again, but this time it was his tongue rubbing up against Bert's lips, and Quinn was surprised when Bert gave in easily.

Bert opened his lips a little and let Quinn's tongue in, and Quinn got into it, exploring Bert's mouth. Quinn couldn't believe how Bert was just going with this. Did he really not want to shower that much? Quinn noticed that Bert's mouth was little just like him, and he tasted a little like cigarettes, and also just him.

Bert got caught up in the feeling of Quinn's tongue in his mouth and how it was moving around in all the right ways, and Quinn's warm body pressed against his, that he almost didn't notice his back pressing up against the cool glass of the shower.

Almost.

Bert broke the kiss, looking up at Quinn. "Hey, I'm still not gonna shower," he told him stubbornly.

Quinn thought about it, and came to a conclusion. Bert was always so cuddly with him, and was clearly letting him make out with him right now. Maybe this is what Bert wants, and he was just to afraid to say it out loud. Maybe Bert really likes Quinn the way that Quinn likes Bert.

So he decides he'll make a test. If Bert says no, it means that he doesn't like him back, and all of this is just a game.

"What if I showered with you? Would you do it then?" He asked, and Bert just stood there dumbly for about two minutes, not knowing what to say. He was shocked. Did Quinn like him back? No one would do this if they didn't like you back, right? Or was this just showing how much Quinn simply wanted Bert to get clean?

He couldn't turn it down. This is pretty much all he's wanted for weeks.

He looks at Quinn, and then at the wall next to them.

"Okay," he says, extremely quietly.

Quinn just looks at him. "What was that?" He asks, in disbelief.

"Alright," Bert says, and looks at Quinn quickly.

Quinn doesn't really know what to do for a second, but soon he realizes that Bert isn't going to make this easy on him, so he gently places his lips on Bert's again, and slides his hands up his hips, under his t-shirt, and up his ribs, finally breaking this kiss to pull it over his head.

He places his hands on Bert's chest and kisses him again, feeling his smooth skin, and his heart that's beating super fast.

He feels Bert's hands glide up his own shirt, and soon he raises his arms so that Bert can pull it off of him, and then they're both shirtless and kissing, and they've kind of gone way too far to back out now. Not like either of them would, anyway.

Quinn slides the shower door open and turns the water on, before pinning Bert against it again, and gliding his hands up and down his little hips before tucking his thumbs in the waistband of his pajama pants, before going any further.

He broke the kiss, just looking at Bert to see if this was okay. This was it, once he did this, there was no going back now.

Bert just nodded a little bit, telling Quinn that it was okay, before he reattached their lips and felt Quinn's toned body, all smooth and muscly.

Quinn hesitantly dragged his hands down over Bert's hips, pulling his pants and boxers down in one motion, and they fell the floor where Bert absentmindedly kicked them away.

He did the same to Quinn, feeling over his hipbones and pushing his pants down, his boxers going with them, and soon enough there was nothing separating them. The thought scared Bert, but at the same time, he wanted this more than anything.

Quinn wrapped his arm around Bert's waist and pushed him into the shower, Bert feeling the spray of the hot water first.

He scrunched up his face at the feeling, and Quinn rolled his eyes as he slid the shower door closed behind them, and he wasted no time pressing Bert up against the wall of the shower, making sure that he got really wet.

Their lips somehow met again, and Bert's hands wandered Quinn's back feeling the muscles and ridges of his spine, before he moved them over his hips and to his stomach.

There's something that he wanted to do, but he was scared to. This was going so well, he didn't want to do something to mess it up, but as he contemplated it, he decided to say fuck it. Quinn was in the shower with him, it would be kind of dumb if he didn't see this coming.

And so he slowly trailed one of his hands lower and lower, feeling their friendship slip out the window.

But also feeling his dick.

Quinn couldn't believe what was happening, and he tangled his hands in Bert's stupid fucking greasy hair as he felt Bert's hand do things that he could only dream of, and the only thing that he was capable of was making out with Bert harder, and involuntarily making these little noises in the back of his throat which Bert loved.

Bert couldn't believe that the was touching Quinn's dick. This was everything that he had wanted for so long, and finally he could do it. He did what he thought would feel the best if he was doing it to himself, and Quinn had absolutely no protest, soon not even being able to kiss anymore. He scrunched up his eyebrows, and rested his forehead against Bert's, while he tried to get enough oxygen, which seemed impossible with what Bert was doing to him.

His hand slid up and down and all over, moving easily with the water, and soon Quinn was grinding into Bert without even meaning to, until he was resting his head on Bert's shoulder and falling apart more and more by the second.

Bert knew he was close, and the noises Quinn was making were only feeding this fire he felt for Quinn already, his gasps turning Bert on even more.

Quinn couldn't take it anymore, and he moaned, finally letting go at the feeling of Bert doing this to him, bringing his hips up one more time before collapsing as much as he could against Bert, breathing heavily into his shoulder.

He stayed like that for a couple of minutes, and Bert just kissed his shoulder, waiting for him to come down off his high in order to actually stand up properly, and soon enough he did, kissing Bert gently as a nonverbal thank you.

Bert smiled.

Quinn reached behind him to get something, and then his hands were in Bert's hair again, but not in the same way as before.

"What are you doing?" Bert asked.

Quinn just laughed. "Shampooing your hair. You didn't think you were actually gonna get away with distracting me so that you wouldn't have to get clean, did you?"

Bert just smiled, actually enjoying the feeling of Quinn massaging his scalp and and scent of vanilla, as he looked into those familiar brown eyes that looked back at him with so much love.


End file.
